christopher_jones_mysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mystery at a Beach Fashion Expo/Transcript
opens to [[Christopher's Office] where Christopher is seen looking at the same picture of him Liv and Alexandra making him depressed] Christopher: Why did this have to happen to me? (Starts crying) Sonic: Hey...I'll go call Kelsey for you bro. changes to [[Kelsey's Headquarters] where Kelsey is seen talking to Sonic on the phone] Kelsey: Sonic, Honey? He's been depressed since last night?! Sonic: Yes it's not like him at all Kelsey. Kelsey: Well did he eat anything last night? Sonic: No Madison told me about him not eating anything at all last night. Sonic: She even made fried apples to try to cheer him up. Kelsey: Oh my poor sweet little cousin, Sonic, please come over to the headquarters so we can discuss a plan to cheer him up. Sonic: I'll be right there Kelsey. Sonic: Christopher? Can I please borrow the keys to the Mystery Mobile? Christopher: Sure think fast though. (Throws the car keys to Sonic) Sonic: Thanks Christopher. Christopher: Sure pal. (Sonic walks over to the driver's seat side of the Mystery Mobile) changes to [[Kelsey's Headquarters] where Sonic walks over to Kelsey calmly] Sonic: I'm here K-Girl. Kelsey: Great Sonic did you come up with any ideas yet? Sonic: No I thought you had some ideas. Kelsey: Speaking of which do you still remember the last twins we set Christopher up with in Des Moines, Iowa last September? Sonic: Yeah that was a totally bad idea they dumped him like Christopher predicted. Kelsey: Yeah his future visions are one hundred percent accurate huh? Sonic: Yeah so how could he still trust us after all of that? Kelsey: We're extremely awful at this. Sonic: WHAT?! Kelsey: Yeah you can't help him at all and I only feel maternal love for him as a part of my family and we don't have Robin to give us any ideas like a great leader. Sonic: I know but wait I still remember that epic fight between Christopher and that Sea Monster last summer do you Kelsey? Kelsey: Of course Sonic...wait that's it since the day he fought that monster the tragic events somehow struck him into depression and he's been trying to hide his depressing emotions until last night and today. Sonic: See if you can go to the Mystery Mobile and solve this very difficult mystery. Kelsey: I'll try to Sonic. changes to [[Christopher's Room] where Christopher is seen performing a new written depressing song called Hole In My Heart Christopher: I can't keep pushing this down any deeper, why do I even try if I can't keep her. I'm seeing my own fates every move I make ends up as another mistake and it feels like there's a hole inside my body and there's a hole inside my heart I know this hole is gonna consume me but i'm just waiting for this thing to start and I feel all broken up inside I feel all broken up inside I feel all broken up inside. Kelsey: Can I come in cousin? Christopher: Yeah Kelsey it's open. what's up why are you here? Kelsey: I'm here to help you cheer up. Christopher: I'll never be happy again cous. Kelsey: Not if I have anything to say about it come on Christopher I'm taking you somewhere to cheer you up. Christopher: Where exactly are we going Kelsey? Kelsey: You see soon enough Darling. changes to the [[Beach] in Hawaii where Kelsey and Christopher are seen near the water] Kelsey: Oh come on cheer up Honey. changes to the [[Beach Fashion Expo]entry table where Kelsey is seen in a bikini] Kelsey: Keep an eye out for any enemies. Christopher: Way ahead of you Kelsey. (The announcer announces the names of the swimsuit models) Announcer: Today we have a celebrity in the expo, Kelsey (Christopher starts to walk off when he is then ambushed by a scaly demon) Christopher: What the in the name of hell are you?! Scaly Demon: Your worst fear of the beach! Announcer: Christopher kill that monster! Christopher: Wait this ugly mother? Christopher: Ooh folk say goodnight! (shoots the monster) Kelsey: Nice one. Christopher: I know right I never had to turn around to see him. (The Beach Fashion Expo begins with Viola wearing a Christopher Jones Mystery Team logo-printed two pieced bikini] Viola: I like to call this "loyal to the team". Kelsey: Is that one of Madison old bikinis that she grew out of? Christopher: I think so but how did that girl get it? Kelsey: I made extras for our fans. Christopher: That's fine Kelsey. (Another monster tries to disrupt the Beach Fashion Expo as Christopher runs over to the water) Christopher: Get ready for a fight folk! Announcer: Did this happen again?! Christopher: Don't worry everyone he'll be dead by the time the next contestant walks out. Christopher: Ima bust a cap up in your ugly ass! Christopher: Smile you ugly mother fucker!(shoots the monster) Christopher: Yep he's dead folks carry on. Announcer: Thanks Christopher up next we have Elesa with her design "team's like a family" Elesa: I'm here guys. (Elesa walks back through the curtains) Announcer: Well up next we have Alexis with her design "fury, patience, aggravation". Alexis: Hi guys check this out. (Christopher sees another monster pop out of nowhere) Christopher: I'll be right back guys! (Christopher jumps the monster and easily kills it in just one jump) Christopher: Surprise folk! Announcer: The next one is Sky with her design "Staying a team"! Sky: Hi guys. Announcer: Next we have Jennifer with her design "Mysteries Galore!" Jennifer: Hi guys I'm Jennifer. Announcer: The next one is Andrea with her design "Faster Than You" Christopher: Faster Than You is a song I wrote a while back! Kelsey: Are you serious? Christopher: Dead serious. Announcer: Next is our celebrity guest Kelsey! Kelsey: Wish me luck (kisses Christopher's cheek) Christopher: Don't worry Kelsey. Kelsey: My design is called "strength of a cousins' bond". Announcer: Nice one Kelsey. Kelsey: Thanks. Announcer: Next up is Amber with her design "trustworthy teams"! Amber: Hey guys. Announcer: Finally up is Britney with her design "Strength Masters"! Britney: Hey everyone. Announcer: Well that's everyone I hope you all have fun here in Hawaii! Kelsey: Let's go. Christopher: (Sighs) I guess I was right I'll never be happy again case closed. Kelsey: Not exactly cousin. (Another monster shows up and girlnaps the bikini models then vanishes into thin air without a trace) Kelsey: What happened?! Christopher: I have no idea Kelsey. Kelsey: Let's look for clues. Christopher: (Trips) Ouch! I found something already Kelsey! Kelsey: It looks like the bracelet that Amber was wearing on when she walked out here. Christopher: Let's call Sonic Kelsey: I've got him on speed dial. Sonic: Hey Kelsey Hey Christopher where are you two right now? Kelsey: In Hawaii we just saw a beach fashion expo. Christopher: Yeah and this was obviously the very first time Kelsey is seen in a bikini. Did you find the monster's next location in Hawaii? Sonic: Yes the monster is obviously headed to the Snack Bar. Christopher: Why would a monster get hungry after girlnapping bikini models and Kelsey might be next on the monster's list. Sonic: Very funny bro. Kelsey: (Scared) Please protect me cousin?! Christopher: Don't worry K-Girl I'm here for you cousin. Sonic: It's best to use your automatic teleportation ability. Christopher: I can't think of anything at all Sonic! Sonic: Try hard at least! Christopher: Okay Sonic, I know this mystery isn't so hard take us to the Snack Bar! (Kelsey and Christopher teleport to the Snack Bar) Kelsey: Look! Christopher: I got this ugly mother fucker! Bap!(Shoots the monster as it releases the models) Kelsey: Are you guys okay? Sky: Yeah we're fine Kelsey. Amber: Thanks for saving us you two. Viola: What's wrong with your cousin Kelsey? Kelsey: He's been having a bad time at the beach so I brought him here for some fun. Elesa: There, there, hon cry on my shoulder darling. Sky: Let's just equally give Christopher our love and affection. Viola: Yeah okay. (The bikini models start kissing Christopher affectionately to show their love for him in general) Britney: Come on let's go watch a movie. Alexis: Our treat to you. Christopher: I guess it could help me recreate great memories here at the beach. Amber: Well come on then Sweetie. Kelsey: I'll join you in as second. Elesa: Okay Kelsey we'll save you a seat. Kelsey: Sonic? Sonic: Yeah? Kelsey: It's another mystery solved. Sonic: Awesome Kelsey. Kelsey: Hey girls wait for me! (the movie begins right as Christopher has a short conversation with Kelsey] Christopher: Kelsey? Kelsey: Yeah Sweetie? Christopher: What about the team? Kelsey: Uh? End Category:A-Z Category:Transcripts